criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christine Healy
Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Christine Healy is an American actress. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Healy portrayed abusive foster mother Mrs. Manwaring, who was targeted by a serial killer in the Season Three episode "Children of the Dark". Filmography *The Whole Truth (2010) as Judge Anna Mae Harmon (2 episodes) *House M.D. (2008) as Janice *Criminal Minds - "Children of the Dark" (2007) TV episode - Mrs. Manwaring *Close to Home (2006) as Sandra Allen *Invasion (2005) as Dr. Bates *Charmed (2003) as Grandma Callaway *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2003) as The Guardian *Without a Trace (2003) as Josh's Mother *Almost a Woman (2003) as Mrs. Parsons *Murder by Numbers (2002) as Justin's Mother *Family Law (2001) as Valerie *Gideon's Crossing (2001) as Mrs. Porter (3 episodes) *Touched by an Angel (1998-2001) as Renee Harris/Mary Todd Lincoln (2 episodes) *The Practice (1997-2000) as Cindy Keller/Sheila (2 episodes) *Strong Medicine (2000) as Patricia Langford *Promised Land (1999) as Paula Notewirthy (2 episodes) *ER (1994-1999) as Hospital Administrator Harriet Spooner (3 episodes) *You Lucky Dog (1998) as Margaret Windsor *The Pretender (1997) as Emma Barrett *7th Heaven (1997) as Stan's Mother *The Visitor (1997) as Elaine Barker *Cracker: Mind Over Murder (1997) as Irene *The Burning Zone (1997) as Marge *Martin (1997) as Sister Mary Tyler *Friends 'Til the End (1997) as Mrs. Romley *Malibu Shores (1996) as Amanda Goldin *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1996) as Dr. Miriam Tilson *The Larry Sanders Show (1995) as Kim *Live Shot (1995) as Mrs. Mathias *Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story (1995) as Sara Taylor *Amazing Grace (1995) as Beverly *Party of Five (1994) as Margaret (2 episodes) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) as Seltin Rakal *Moment of Truth: Cradle of Conspiracy (1994) as Ellen Rydell *Boy Meets World (1993) as Jane *Little Sister (1992) as Miss Roffman *In the Heat of the Night (1992) as Susan Lawrence *Brooklyn Bridge (1992) as Miss Driscoll *Without Warning: The James Brady Story (1991) as Ruth *Knight Rider 2000 (1991) as Commissioner Ruth Daniels *Don't Touch My Daughter (1991) as Susan *Going Places (1990) as Witch *The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1990) as AIDS Counselor *Lifestories (1990) as Janet Crosley *Voices Within: The Lives of Truddi Chase (1990) as Sharon Barnes *Who's the Boss? (1990) as Jane *The Preppie Murder (1989) as Ellen Levin *Nightingales (1989) as Sandra Aberling *Day by Day (1988-1989) as Nina Farrell (2 episodes) *Santa Barbara (1988) as Lauren Jenkins *The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (1987-1988) as Dr. Judith Lichfield (3 episodes) *Cagney & Lacey (1988) as Barbara Dowling *Highway to Heaven (1988) as Lisa Bradley (2 episodes) *Weekend War (1988) as Elaine Garfield *Sledge Hammer! (1987) as Dr. Dorothy Stone *Like Father Like Son (1987) as Hospital Administrator *Starman (1987) as Anna Gionetti *L.A. Law (1986) as Maureen Stanton *My Sister Sam (1986) as Real Estate Agent *St. Elsewhere (1986) as Katie Ewell (2 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses Category:Stubs